


Depois da batalha (você sumiu)

by Vindalf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Sindarin, Elves, Elvish Medicine, F/M, Khuzdul, Kinship, Medication, Mirkwood, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Psychotropic Drugs, Unethical Medicine, evil!Thranduil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna se desespera ao ver o impossível acontecer no desfecho da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, e Thranduil a coloca numa teia de intriga e traição.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistério

**Author's Note:**

> AU para o finzinho de "Jornada para Erebor", mas não faz parte daquele universo. Considere uma fic à parte. Spoiler para a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos (o filme)

A realidade era confusa, mas Anna ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Um líquido com forte aroma de ervas foi colocado em sua boca, e ela estava tão fraca que não teve escolha a não ser beber. Então, caiu na inconsciência de novo.

 

Em sua percepção fraca e enevoada, Anna viu elfos cuidando de sua saúde. Mas seus pesadelos eram tão vívidos que ela parecia viver dois mundos, em que a batalha por Erebor se alternava com momentos de cuidados médicos, sem saber qual deles era real e qual era formado de meros sonhos.

 

Não ajudava o fato de que ela via as cenas da batalha se repetirem seguidamente, tudo de novo, e ela nada podia fazer. Thorin, Fíli e Kíli cercado por orcs, ferozmente ajudados por Legolas e outro elfo, ruivo e pequeno. Mas Anna só via à distância, horrorizada, ainda mais que eles pareciam em apuros, Kíli sangrando muito na testa, Fíli lutando com duas espadas e Thorin caído entre os dois. Anna tentou correr até eles, mas foi segura por alguém que não a deixava correr. Então ela gritou por Thorin, e sabia que Dwalin não estaria longe, mas alguém a puxava para longe, cada vez mais longe, e então Kíli caiu no chão. Anna se desesperou. Tudo adquiria um tom surreal que ela não sabia se era seu horror ao ver seus entes queridos tombando ou se era da natureza de um sonho. Pareceu que ela era erguida num grande cavalo, um muito alto.

 

Tudo pouco importava a partir do momento em que Fíli também caiu e ela urrou de dor, de horror e desespero. Uma cortina cinza caiu sobre seus olhos, que viram apenas o campo de batalha ficando menor à medida que o imenso cavalo se afastava, rumo à Floresta Negra de Mirkwood.

 

Depois disso Anna não viu mais nada. Junto a seu ouvido, porém, ela ouviu uma voz melíflua e suave garantindo:

 

— Não se preocupe, senhora. Não ficará desamparada.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Impossível dizer quanto tempo Anna permaneceu incapaz de distinguir o que era real e o que era sonho. Ela chamava Thorin, perguntava por ele, mas as respostas sobre o paradeiro dele eram vagas e confusas. Ela chamava Kíli e Fíli, que deveriam saber sobre Thorin, mas também não surtia efeito. Às vezes Anna tiritava de frio, mas na maior parte do tempo ela suava em bicas, tanto que o cabelo grudava e o suor escorria, aumentando a sensação de irrealidade.

 

Os sonhos dos cuidados médicos tornaram-se mais vívidos, a ponto de Anna reconhecer elfos cuidando diligentemente dela. O único elfo que identificava pelo nome era Thranduil, o rei élfico, que deixava Anna muito admirada por suas palavras doces e carinhosas:

 

— Não precisa ter medo, pequena. Vamos cuidar de você. Tudo ficará bem, não se preocupe.

 

Muitas vezes Anna olhava elfos a rodeando, mas ela estava tão cansada e ausente que olhava a cena como se visse um filme, algo que não estava ali. Os elfos se agitavam quando ela entrava nesse estado, mas a mente de Anna não conseguia ligar uma coisa à outra.

 

Retornar a algum tipo de consciência foi um processo longo e árduo. Os pensamentos dela demoravam a se formar, ela olhava o seu entorno de maneira ausente e desinteressada. Ela mal interagia com seu meio.

 

— Milady está no Palácio do Rei dos Elfos da Floresta — dizia pacientemente um elfo que sempre estava ali cuidando dela. — Meu senhor a trouxe para cuidar melhor de sua saúde.

 

Anna soltou um som que esperava ser de reconhecimento, mas foi tão rouco que terminou sendo apenas um gemido. Ela fechou os olhos e ouviu:

 

— [Ela continua muito fraca.]

 

Uma voz diferente, conhecida, ordenou:

 

— [Diminua a dose do remédio e reforce os caldos nutritivos.]

 

— [Sim, meu senhor.]

 

E depois disso Anna não ouviu mais nada.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Finalmente Anna conseguiu abrir os olhos e sentir um pouco de realidade concreta à sua volta. Um pouco da névoa de seus pensamentos parecia ter desanuviado, e ela se virou para dar de cara com um elfo louro que a observava. Ao vê-la desperta, o elfo arriscou:

 

— Milady?

 

Ela tentou responder, mas sua garganta falhou, prejudicada pela falta de uso. O elfo pegou um copo de água e ajudou-a a beber uns goles. O líquido aliviou a ardência, e ela tentou falar:

 

— Qu-que...?

 

O elfo a interrompeu:

 

— Não se esforce. Madame teve ferimentos que começam a cicatrizar.

 

— Th-Thorin...?

 

— Milady está no Palácio do Rei da Floresta. Ele a trouxe pessoalmente e salvou sua vida após a batalha.

 

Mas Anna tinha um único pensamento, e repetiu a pergunta:

 

— Thorin...?

 

O elfo suavizou o olhar:

 

— Lamento não poder responder, milady. Não estive no campo de batalha. Por favor, tome seu remédio.

 

Sem poder resistir, Anna obedeceu, adormecendo logo em seguida com o coração pesado de angústia.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Anna acordou e tomou um caldo nutritivo, para depois receber um banho na sua própria cama, dado por duas elfas, com panos molhados em água morna. O ferimento no ombro foi trocado em seguida. Embora ela não tivesse se mexido, a atividade a deixou tão cansada que ela adormeceu em seguida.

 

Anna nunca acordava sozinha. Sempre havia um elfo ou elfa para cuidar dela. Anna indagava sobre seu povo, mas ninguém lhe dizia nada. Ela começava a se angustiar.

 

Então um dia a elfa recolheu a bandeja com a refeição, deixando-a a sós. Mas não demorou dois minutos. Em seguida entrou o rei Thranduil em pessoa. Anna tentou se sentar, e ele disse:

 

— Por favor, minha cara, não se esforce tanto. Está fraca.

 

Ela disse, ainda confusa:

 

— Majestade...

 

— Ecthelon me disse que está angustiada. Isso tem prejudicado sua recuperação.

 

Ela confessou:

 

— Angustia-me a falta de informações. Não sei o que se passou na batalha.

 

Thranduil confirmou:

 

— Eu a retirei do campo de batalha, onde você nunca deveria ter posto o pé. Estava ferida e desorientada, e eu a trouxe ao meu palácio, confiei seus cuidados a meu curador.

 

Anna curvou a cabeça:

 

— Eu lhe sou grata, Majestade. Mas ainda não sei o final da batalha.

 

O rei respondeu, desviando os olhos:

 

— Nós vencemos. Os orcs foram derrotados, mas a um custo alto. Perdi um destacamento inteiro de bravos lanceiros. Homens e anões também sustentaram graves perdas.

 

Anna tremia de tão nervosa:

 

— Não é isso que estou perguntando, e você sabe.

 

Ele suspirou:

 

— Sim, eu sei. Tentava poupar você do sofrimento, mas suponho que um dia você terá que saber.

 

O tremor de Anna foi acompanhado de um aperto no coração.

 

— Saber o quê?

 

O rosto impassível pareceu consternado, e Anna viu algo brilhar nos olhos cinza quando ele pronunciou:

 

— Thorin Oakenshield morreu dos ferimentos de batalha. Eu sinto muito.

 

— Não...! Não é verdade...!

 

Thranduil comentou:

 

— Ele morreu com dignidade, um guerreiro — uma morte muito honrosa. Foi enterrado no fundo de sua montanha. Dizem que a cerimônia foi emocionante.

 

Anna repetia, agitada, uma dor oprimindo seu peito:

 

— Não é verdade!... Não depois de tudo que fiz! Não pode ser! Não entende? Eu não deixei isso acontecer! Ele está vivo! Eu sei que está!

 

Thranduil se aproximou, disposto a abraçá-la:

 

— Minha cara, eu sinto tanto...

 

Anna tentou se afastar:

 

— Não! Não encoste em mim! Thorin está vivo! Eu tenho certeza que está!

 

Ele chamou:

 

— Ecthelon!

 

Imediatamente quatro elfos entraram no quarto e contiveram Anna, que estava histérica, gritando por Thorin. O curador aplicou alguma medicina élfica de emergência, uma que rapidamente levou Anna à inconsciência.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Dali por diante, a recuperação de Anna teve uma reversão crítica. Ela entrou em choque. O rei élfico ficava com ela horas a fio, segurando sua mão, assegurando que ela seria bem cuidada, mas ela quase não respondia. Era forçada a comer. Mas ganhou privacidade, porque vivia caindo no choro, e elfos não aprovavam demonstração tão explícita de emoções.

 

Demorou alguns dias até Anna começar a apresentar algum tipo de resposta. Mas o rei élfico parecia ser paciente e respeitoso.

 

— Bom dia, milady — ele saudou. — Está um dia bonito, e o curador recomendou um passeio breve para ajudar sua recuperação. Podemos ir depois de seu desjejum. Que me diz?

 

— Passear... com você?

 

— Faço questão de acompanhá-la, minha querida. Sua recuperação é importante, e deve ser tratada com delicadeza.

 

Anna apenas assentiu, de maneira ausente. Aquilo arrancou um sorriso de Thranduil, que se animou:

 

— Excelente! Nesse caso, vou deixá-la para que se prepare.

 

Amas vestiram Anna com trajes simples e elegantes, e ela foi levada ao rei, que a esperava num dos sinuosos caminhos do Reino da Floresta. Se estivesse em condições, Anna perceberia que Thranduil tratava toda a floresta como sua propriedade.

 

Mas ela não estava em condições. Anna tentava absorver a morte de Thorin, o que considerava seu próprio fracasso. Ela se esforçara tanto e no final não conseguira salvar nem a ele, Fíli ou Kíli. Era difícil.

 

Thranduil a levava pelo braço, respeitosamente. Passearam sob a copa de frondosas árvores, na meia luz da floresta. Após 15 minutos de completo silêncio, ele a contemplou: Anna arfava.

 

— Gostaria de voltar, milady?

 

Anna assentiu, e eles voltaram. Ela se deitou, tomou seu remédio e dormiu. De madrugada, ela chorava no escuro.

 

Foram alguns dias nessa rotina. Thranduil vinha vê-la, passeava com ela em silêncio, desejava um bom dia. Anna ficava calada.

 

Assim foi até o dia em que o rei disse, durante o passeio:

 

— Milady, eu me preocupo com você. Temo que esse seu silêncio não seja saudável. Por favor, fale comigo.

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça:

 

— Lamento ser uma companhia tão ruim, milord. Temo estar estragando sua diversão.

 

— Não estou preocupado comigo — disse ele. — É você que me inquieta. Quero ajudá-la, milady.

 

Anna o encarou:

 

— Por quê? Por que me ajuda? No nosso último encontro, deixou claro que não confiava em mim. Por que me abriga?

 

— Porque precisa de ajuda. Eu a tirei da batalha para que não fosse morta inutilmente ao tentar salvar quem já não mais podia ser ajudado.

 

Anna virou o rosto, olhos marejados com a lembrança de Thorin caído. Thranduil continuou:

 

— Mas eu também conheço a dor de perder um companheiro. A mãe de Legolas... — Ele se interrompeu, e Anna se voltou para vê-lo olhar perdidamente para a floresta. — Eu também a perdi em circunstâncias semelhantes.

 

— Eu não sabia. Sinto muito.

 

Ele replicou, altivo:

 

— Foi há poucas centenas de anos. Não falo a esse respeito. — Finalmente Thranduil a encarou, e seus olhos faiscavam prateados como o luar. — Mas eu sei que essa dor pode ser devastadora, milady. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Confie em mim.

 

— Não pode trazer meu marido de volta.

 

— Não. Não posso. Mas posso cuidar de você e seu filho. São bem-vindos para ficarem aqui o tempo que quiserem depois que você se recuperar.

 

— Milord — lembrou Anna —, ainda há a família do pai de meu filho. O pai dele e seus primos morreram, mas Thorin deixou uma irmã em Ered Luin. A pobre mulher perdeu seus filhos, mas eu gostaria de tentar viver com ela. Meu filho ou filha deve ser criado na cultura do pai.

 

Anna viu o rosto de Thranduil se fechar, mas ele respondeu:

 

— Enviarei um emissário à montanha para consultar esse assunto. De qualquer maneira, há tempo para isso, pois seus ferimentos ainda precisam de cuidados.

 

Era verdade. Anna se cansava facilmente, e parecia estar sempre aérea, incapaz de se concentrar em outra coisa que não na dor da ausência de Thorin. Como poderia ela viajar até Erebor ou Ered Luin daquele jeito?

 

Uma coisa que Anna não ousava pensar era que Thorin morrera pensando que ela o traíra no episódio da Arkenstone. As últimas palavras que trocaram havia sido de mágoa e decepção. Era algo que corroía Anna por dentro. Thorin poderia ter ido aos Grandes Salões de Mahal ainda com ódio de Anna. Que gosto de viver poderia ela ter?

 

Ela notou que sua recuperação estava muito lenta. O médico, Ecthelon, explicou que havia um veneno orc insidioso agindo em seu corpo. A dor de sua perda também era um obstáculo a seu restabelecimento, garantiu. Mas ele assegurou que o bebê estava bem, apesar de tudo. Anna sorriu diante deste pequeno consolo. "Ele é mesmo filho de seu pai", pensou ela.

 

A passos lentos, Anna tentava reagir, ainda maravilhada com a dedicação e a paciência de Thranduil. Era tamanha atenção que ela se sentia tocada, até estranhamente culpada por tê-lo enganado na sua visita anterior, quando o rei élfico prendera toda a companhia e ela fugira de Mirkwood para se encontrar com seus amigos.

 

Bem quando tudo parecia melhorar, até sua saúde, ela recebeu uma bomba. Foi logo após o desjejum, antes mesmo do passeio com Thranduil. O elfo entrou em seus aposentos, e Anna sentiu que ele estava tenso. Talvez pálido demais.

 

— Minha querida senhora — saudou o rei, formalmente, semblante fechado. — Acabo de receber notícias de Feren, meu emissário à montanha.

 

O coração de Anna se acelerou de expectativa.

 

— Sim, milord?

 

Thranduil pegou as pequenas mãos de Anna, olhos cinza cheio de dor, e respondeu:

 

— A resposta de Erebor é que a vontade de Oakenshield será respeitada: por roubar a Arkenstone, você não tem lugar na montanha. — Anna empalideceu, chocada. Thranduil apertou suavemente sua mão, solidário. — Eu sinto profundamente, minha cara.

 

Anna estava desnorteada, e tentou encontrar alguma chance de rever a situação:

 

— Entendo que Dáin não... me queira. Ele é o novo rei... Mas... E Dís? Dís não...? — Ela não conseguiu completar, a garganta trancada, olhos cheios de lágrimas.

 

— Se está se referindo à princesa, ela preferiu não deixar Ered Luin. Não virá a Erebor, e o novo rei sob a montanha parece encorajar essa decisão.

 

Anna estava devastada. Todo seu chão havia sido retirado de seus pés. Ela jamais se sentira tão só e desamparada. Os anões, _seus_ anões, a quem Anna tanto amava, haviam-na abandonado por ordem de seu finado ex-futuro marido. Agora ela estava sozinha, grávida, sem lar e abandonada num mundo estranho e hostil.

 

Então ela sentiu dois braços fortes a envolvê-la de maneira terna e protetora. Em voz suave, Thranduil assegurou:

 

— Não tema, Lady Anna. Como falei antes, você tem lugar cativo em Mirkwood se quiser. Não ficará desamparada, nem você nem seu filho.

 

Anna chorava, cabeça apoiada na túnica de brocados do rei da floresta. A dor em seu peito era imensa, maior do que podia imaginar. À perda de Thorin se juntava a rejeição dos anões da montanha, e isso era mais do que ela podia suportar.

 

— Que será de mim? — Em lágrimas, ela não pôde evitar a pergunta.

 

O rei élfico garantiu:

 

— Você será uma hóspede reverenciada em meu palácio. Poderá viver aqui e criar seu filho, se assim desejar. Eu ficaria muito satisfeito se optasse por isso.

 

Anna se afastou, desfazendo o abraço. O rei élfico não insistiu. Ela indagou mais uma vez:

 

— Por quê? Tem feito de tudo para me acomodar, mas não me deve nenhum compromisso. Não entendo.

 

Ele explicou:

 

— Está equivocada. Você prestou um grande serviço a Mirkwood. Legolas me chamou atenção para as repercussões de sua... er, atitude quando esteve aqui. Veio recomendada por Lord Elrond de Rivendell. Meus atos não foram isentos de reprovação. Poupou-me embaraços de grande monta. Tem a minha gratidão.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Ainda terei tal gratidão ao saber que poupá-lo de tais embaraços não era minha intenção?

 

Thranduil sorriu - e para Anna, havia algo dúbio naquele sorriso. Mas ele comentou:

 

— É sincera: gosto disso. Vamos nos dar muito bem, milady.

 

Anna tentou forçar um sorriso, mas descobriu que não precisava forçar tanto. Ela realmente estava grata ao rei Thranduil. De todas as pessoas a quem imaginou pedir ajuda, aquele era o mais improvável.

 

Mas foi o único que se apresentou, em sua hora de grande necessidade. Anna jamais esqueceria esse gesto.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

— Como ela está?

 

— Melhorando a cada dia. Mas temo que a batalha a tenha perturbado imensamente.

 

— _Ada_ , eu gostaria de vê-la.

 

— Legolas, filho, ainda é cedo. Deixe que se recupere um pouco mais.

 

— Mas os anões mandam mensagens! Mandam emissários! O rei está no limite de sua paciência.

 

Thranduil riu-se:

 

— Paciência nunca foi o forte de Thorin Oakenshield. Ele que espere. São grandes as chances de sua teimosia ter lhe custado a amante.

 

— Que diz?

 

— Lady Anna pode ter finalmente visto o anão como ele realmente é: teimoso, irascível, bruto e sem educação. Ela está desiludida, e muito. Talvez não volte para ele.

 

Legolas encarou o pai, sentindo um misto de suspeita e perturbação. Mas preferiu nada dizer.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Em Erebor, Thorin, rei sob a montanha, ainda não se recuperara totalmente de seus ferimentos. Mas isso estava cada vez mais difícil devido ao temperamento do rei, que rosnava e rugia chamando por sua _ghivasha_ , ameaçando arrebentar pontos e reabrir ferimentos.

 

Balin e Dáin tentavam travar negócios de Estado, já que Thorin ainda estava se recuperando, bem como Fíli e Kíli. Mas o assunto do sumiço da pequena era alvo de preocupação para todos.

 

— Não entendo — disse Dwalin. — Ninguém tem certeza do que aconteceu com Dona Anna.

 

Dáin quis saber:

 

— E vocês têm certeza de que essa criatura não é mesmo uma traidora?

 

Dwalin rosnou, e Balin alertou:

 

— Melhor cuidar com o que diz, primo. Thorin não vai gostar de ouvir você falando assim de sua _khebabihn_.

 

— Mas se ela realmente fugiu com aquela fadinha da floresta!... — lembrou Dáin. — Foi o que os homens disseram.

 

Balin lembrou:

 

— Eles também disseram que ela gritava e se debatia.

 

— Então ela foi raptada — disse Dwalin. — Mais um motivo para irmos atrás dos comedores de mato!

 

Balin lembrou:

 

— Não se pode confiar na raça dos homens. Eu digo que devemos investigar. Alguma coisa está errada.

 

— Não conheço essa pequena que parece ter enfeitiçado meu primo — lembrou Dáin. — Mas se vocês dizem que ela é das nossas, eu acredito.

 

— Ela é — garantiu Balin. — E carrega um filho de Thorin.

 

Dáin arregalou os olhos:

 

— Cáspite!

 

Dwalin esbravejou:

 

— Eu culpo os _elfos!_

 

Balin decidiu:

 

— Só há um jeito: tirar isso a limpo nós mesmos. — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, determinado. — E para isso vamos precisar de uma pequena ajuda.

 

Dwalin o encarou, de repente entendendo do que ele falava. E sorriu amplamente, deixando Dáin em confusão.

 

 

**Palavra em Sindarin**

_ada_ = pai

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

 

_khebabihn_ = forjada

_ghivasha_ = tesouro


	2. Perigo

Anna estava na sua caminhada ao lado de Thranduil, e ele segurava seu braço. Nunca iam muito longe, pois Anna não aguentava ficar muito tempo em pé, cansando-se rapidamente. O rei comentou casualmente:

 

— Legolas tem perguntado sobre sua saúde.

 

Anna ficou espantada:

 

— Legolas? Oh, é verdade. Eu gosto muito dele. Engraçado não ter me lembrado dele até agora...

 

— Ele tem pedido para fazer-lhe uma visita.

 

— Mesmo?

 

— Sim, mas eu não gostaria de prejudicar sua recuperação, minha querida. Será que você não se extenuaria em recebê-lo?

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Eu gostaria muito de ver Legolas...

 

Thranduil cedeu:

 

— Talvez... mas deverá ser uma visita curta, claro.

 

— É muito gentil da parte dele. Gostaria de ver Legolas, se possível.

 

— Falarei com o médico, e então veremos. Que tal?

 

— Fico muito agradecida.

 

— Mas não se esqueça de tomar seu remédio. Ecthelon o considera fundamental para sua recuperação.

 

Mais uma vez Anna se comoveu com o cuidado e esmero que o rei élfico dedicava a sua saúde. Ela se sentia confortada e satisfeita, sem sequer suspeitar de algum motivo sinistro na atitude de Thranduil. Afinal, se ela estava um pouco desorientada (a ponto de ter perdido a memória a respeito de Legolas), isso era facilmente explicável devido ao choque que recebera.

 

Nada mais do que isso.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

— Minha senhora, seus ferimentos cicatrizam esplendidamente.

 

Anna sorriu para o médico, garantindo:

 

— São suas mãos talentosas, meu bom amigo. Fico-lhe grata.

 

Ele trocou o curativo, dizendo:

 

— Vou chamar as amas para trocá-la, a fim que possa fazer seu passeio terapêutico.

 

— Sim, não é de bom tom deixar nosso rei Thranduil esperando.

 

Ecthelon informou:

 

— Oh, milady, sinto muito. Meu lord Thranduil deixou mil desculpas, mas assuntos inadiáveis o impedem de acompanhá-la nesta manhã. Ele pede que não se deixe privar de seu passeio por conta disso.

 

Anna não esperava por aquilo, e ficou vexada.

 

— Oh... É claro. Oh, mas que egoísta eu sou: Sua Majestade tem um reino para cuidar, e eu querendo monopolizar as atenções de uma pessoa tão importante!... Eu deveria ter vergonha!

 

— Milord se preocupa com sua saúde como com nenhum outro hóspede. Ele insistiu que mantivesse seu passeio e destacou guardas para sua segurança.

 

— Rei Thranduil é extremamente atencioso comigo. Devo seguir seus desejos.

 

— Sim, milady. Vou providenciar tudo. Não precisa se preocupar com nada.

 

Anna obedeceu docilmente, fazendo sua caminhada. Porém, sozinha como estava, não demoraram a vir pensamentos pesados, os mesmos que o rei Thranduil tentava dissuadi-la de ter, para benefício de sua saúde. Mas Anna se lembrava de seu amor Thorin Oakenshield, caído na batalha, sangrando, com Kíli e Fíli a seu lado. E então ela ficou confusa e triste. Ela caiu no chão, exausta e chorando. Na verdade, ela chorou do mesmo jeito que fazia à noite. Parecia ser incapaz de se controlar. Suas lágrimas pareciam encharcar rapidamente o chão.

 

— Milady!

 

Um dos guardas, Elros, ajudou-a a se erguer. Anna estava tão estressada que se deixou ser levada de volta a seus aposentos. Ecthelon ministrou o remédio para Anna e deixou-a descansar.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Ela veio sorrateiramente. Anna estava distraída, como costumava ficar aqueles dias, sentada numa janela de seu quarto, olhando a floresta uma vez verde, hoje chamada Mirkwood. Então ouviu a voz:

 

— Lady Anna?

 

Anna se virou e viu a elfa. Ela parecia um sonho, com um cabelo ruivo muito comprido, que caía em cascatas, mas preso em elaboradas tranças. Trazia armas e estava vestida em trajes que faziam lembrar os guardas. A elfa se curvou:

 

— Meu nome é Tauriel, milady. Vim lhe fazer uma pergunta, se me der a gentileza de uma resposta.

 

— Sim?

 

— Seu sobrinho, Kíli.

 

Anna sentiu uma dor profunda no peito. Kíli sempre a tratava por “futura tia”, indicando que já se considerava seu sobrinho, mesmo que ela não tivesse se casado ainda com Thorin. Ele tinha um carinho especial por Anna, e a recíproca era verdadeira. Anna adorava Fíli, mas Kíli tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. E agora ele estava com Thorin e Fíli no salão de seus antepassados, tão longe dela...

 

Só então Anna percebeu que Tauriel ainda estava falando.

 

— ... e ele é uma pessoa tão gentil, mas eu não sei se ele realmente-

 

Anna interrompeu-a, já em lágrimas:

 

— Por favor, Tauriel, você parece ser uma boa pessoa. Por que me tortura assim?

 

Ela pareceu espantada:

 

— Milady?

 

A voz de Anna falhou ao lembrar:

 

— Kíli, doce Kíli, não está mais entre nós... Ele morreu, e sua ausência é um vazio profundo dentro do meu coração. Kíli morreu, Fíli morreu e o amor de minha vida também não está mais aqui...

 

Tauriel estava alarmada:

 

— Não, milady, está enganada. Kíli vive! Ele se recupera e-

 

Mas Anna não ouviu mais nada do que Tauriel tinha a dizer, desmanchando-se em lágrimas. A elfa estava chocada, e aproximou-se dela, querendo consolá-la. Mas reconheceu o cheiro de uma erva medicinal na cabeceira de Anna, uma que não deveria estar ali.

 

Tauriel nada mais podia fazer e saiu, triste e confusa, antes que atraísse atenção, já que o quarto da senhora era proibido a todos, por ordem do rei.

 

Mas ela precisava consultar seu amigo Legolas.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

— Sentiu isso, esposa?

 

— Há dias venho sentindo uma grande perturbação por sobre a terra — respondeu Galadriel ao marido. — É um evento insidioso, que pode ter consequências imprevisíveis.

 

Celeborn quis saber:

 

— Está bem certa? Não me pareceu ser uma ameaça tão tenebrosa.

 

— Aí reside a natureza da insídia — garantiu a Senhora de Lothlórien. — Pois estes malfeitos ameaçam a estabilidade de todo o Leste. O dragão pode ter sido conquistado, mas aquelas terras ficam mais uma vez maduras para o espírito daquele que não tem rosto nem nome.

 

— Quão graves são tais feitos, minha senhora! Que podemos fazer?

 

Ela se ergueu, decidida:

 

— Não podemos deixar fatos tão terríveis vir a ser. Minhas águas hão de me ajudar.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

A ajuda a que Balin se referiu demorou alguns dias para chegar a Mirkwood e esperar uma brecha para conseguir adentrar os salões do rei do reino da floresta. Bilbo Baggins teve que prometer a Balin que usaria seu anel mágico apenas tentaria obter informações sobre o paradeiro de Anna ou as intenções dos elfos, se é que a mantinham presa. Ele deveria obter informações sobre tudo que fosse possível, para que eles pudessem formular um plano de resgate.

 

Demorou um pouco até que o hobbit tivesse algum sucesso. Mas ele se lembrava do tal lugar-tenente de Thranduil, um elfo de cabelos escuros chamado Feren. Ele o seguiu e ouviu o nome de Anna. Então passou a segui-lo. Para sua surpresa, Bilbo viu Anna. Feren a acompanhava de longe. Ela caminhava por uma trilha próxima ao castelo, seguida por alguns guardas, à distância. Estava só, parecia triste.

 

Bilbo sentiu algo errado. Ou melhor, algo estranho com Anna. Ela parecia fraca e hesitante, como se não estivesse certa do que fazer. Então, ela começou a chorar, e caiu no chão, desmanchando-se em lágrimas sofridas e autênticas. Bilbo se comoveu, mas elfos a ampararam e a levaram para dentro.

 

Bilbo seguiu o grupo, que levou Anna a um aposento. Lá ele conseguiu entrar a tempo de ver Anna ser medicada e cair em sono profundo.

 

Então ele resolveu seguir Feren, que foi direto se reportar ao seu senhor Thranduil. O hobbit animou-se. Quem sabe agora ele conseguiria obter as informações que tanto buscava.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Feren curvou-se diante de seu rei, saudando:

 

— Milord.

 

Thranduil livrou-se de seus trajes de caça com elegância costumeira e indagou:

 

— Que novidades me traz, Feren?

 

— Tudo correu de acordo com suas previsões, meu rei.

 

As sobrancelhas elegantes se elevaram:

 

— Mesmo?

 

— Talvez melhor do que o previsto. Ela sentiu sua falta a tal ponto que se descontrolou.

 

Os olhos de Thranduil brilharam.

 

— Excelente. Aproxima-se a hora de agir.

 

— Sim, milord.

 

A entrada de Legolas no aposento fez Thranduil dispensar Feren com um movimento de mão, e o auxiliar se curvou antes de sair. Legolas se curvou:

 

— _Ada_.

 

— Os ninhos das aranhas – mandei que fossem destruídos.

 

— E foram, meu pai. Mas vim novamente pedir para ver Lady Anna. Soube que não esteve com ela hoje. Ela pode ter se sentido solitária.

 

Thranduil serviu-se de vinho, dizendo:

 

— Feren acaba de vir me dizer que ela não passou bem esse dia. Pobrezinha. A situação dela... me comove, Legolas.

 

— Meu pai, a situação dela precisa ser resolvida, ou poderemos ter nova batalha – desta vez por causa de Lady Anna.

 

Thranduil se tornou duro:

 

— Se Lady Anna não quer nada com os anões, eu farei o impossível para respeitar seu desejo. Ela nos prestou um grande serviço, Legolas. É nosso dever protegê-la.

 

— Sim — disse o príncipe, pensativo. — Concordo, _hîr nin._

 

Thranduil suavizou o olhar:

 

— Vai dar tudo certo, meu filho. Eu deixarei você vê-la no tempo certo. Pode ficar descansado.

 

Não, pensou Legolas. Descansado era justamente o que ele não ficaria até ele tirar a limpo direitinho as intenções de seu pai.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Bilbo arregalou os olhos. Ele mal acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Se o que ele ouvira era verdade, Anna estava sendo enganada. Mas ainda não dava para saber até que ponto ela estava sendo usada.

 

Resolveu colher mais informações antes de pensar no seu próximo passo. Para isso, decidiu voltar ao quarto de Anna.

 

Acompanhou Legolas para sair do quarto, mas o príncipe élfico impediu sua passagem, e depois Bilbo simplesmente ficou perdido dentro dos imensos corredores e passagens do palácio na floresta. Sua melhor opção era tentar encontrar Feren para localizar os aposentos de Anna. Quis o destino, porém, que outra pessoa chegasse junto de Legolas.

 

Era uma ruiva baixinha, de queixo definido e grandes olhos verdes. O hobbit a conhecia: era a chefe da guarda. Ela parecia alarmada ao falar com o príncipe, mas Bilbo não entendia a língua deles. De repente, Legolas puxou-a para um aposento vazio.

 

— Tem certeza do que está dizendo? — insistiu ele, em voz baixa, felizmente em Westron. — Tauriel…

 

Ela garantiu:

 

— Eu olhei e reconheci o cheiro. É vinha-do-norte!... Também havia valeriana, talvez pulsatilla.

 

Legolas sibilou:

 

— Essa erva é perigosa. Por que o curador a estaria dando a Anna?

 

— E não é só isso — disse a elfa. — A senhora crê que toda sua família esteja morta!...

 

— Mortos? Todos?

 

— Não sei se todos, mas ela mencionou “Kíli, Fíli e o amor de sua vida”.

 

— Thorin... — adivinhou Legolas. — Mas por que ela pensaria isso?

 

— Seu pai não lhe disse nada?

 

Legolas respondeu:

 

— Ele não me disse muito: só que ela estava desiludida com o rei anão, que finalmente vira como ele é rude e mal-educado... Deu a entender que ela não tinha interesse em voltar para Erebor.

 

Tauriel indagou:

 

— Acha que os anões poderiam obrigá-la a ir contra sua vontade?

 

— Não sei. Mas acho que ela não está em condições de fazer uma escolha.

 

— Ela está triste além do prudente — observou a elfa. — Temo por ela, Legolas. Gostaria de poder ajudá-la.

 

— Meu pai diz a mesma coisa — disse o príncipe. — Mas eu posso ver que ele tem planos para Anna. Gostaria de saber quais são. Só o que eu sei é que ele não vai entregá-la aos anões.

 

— Então haverá guerra - de novo. O rei sob a montanha não vai aceitar isso sem luta.

 

Uma terceira voz indagou:

 

— Vocês querem ajudar?

 

Imediatamente os dois jovens elfos se puseram em guarda, armas em punho.

 

— Onde está? — indagou Legolas, ríspido. — Mostre-se, ou conhecerá nossa ira!

 

— Está bem, está bem! — Bilbo saiu de detrás de uma coluna, mãos para o alto. — Por favor, não me matem!

 

Tauriel reconheceu:

 

— Você é aquele hobbit dos anões...!

 

— E você roubou a chave das celas debaixo do nariz da guarda!...

 

Bilbo garantiu:

 

— Eu já esclareci isso com seu pai. Agora quero saber se realmente querem ajudar Anna.

 

— Foi o que veio fazer? —   indagou Legolas. — Libertar Anna?

 

— Não, só vim colher informações e verificar o que aconteceu com ela.

 

— Diga ao rei anão que ela-

 

Bilbo o interrompeu:

 

—Thorin não sabe que eu vim. Ele está muito ferido, não sabe de nada disso. Mas quando souber... Vai querer soltar Anna a qualquer custo.

 

— E o que pretende fazer?

 

— Não posso libertar Anna, mas acho que ela precisa de ajuda. O príncipe Legolas tem razão: ela não está em condições de tomar decisões. Está sob efeito de drogas.

 

Tauriel repetiu, admirada:

 

— Drogas...!

 

— Essa vinha-do-norte, como chama, tem poderes calmantes. Mas combinada com outras ervas, pode deixar uma pessoa grogue e influenciável. Acredito que é o que fizeram com Anna. Só assim ela desistiria de ver Thorin.

 

— Mas por que meu pai faria isso?

 

— É isso que não consigo entender. Diga, seu pai já mostrou algum tipo de interesse por Anna?

 

Tauriel indagou:

 

— Que tipo de interesse?

 

— Do mesmo tipo que você tem por Kíli.

 

A elfa enrubesceu, mas Legolas respondeu:

 

— Elfos amam uma única vez na vida, mestre hobbit. Meu pai amava minha mãe. Nunca mais será capaz de amar outra.

 

— Então não consigo explicar. Por que ele se daria a todo esse esforço?

 

— Algum motivo ele tem — garantiu Legolas. — Talvez a longo prazo.

 

Tauriel quis saber:

 

— O que podemos fazer?

 

— O primeiro passo é desanuviar a mente de Anna. Fazê-la parar de tomar o remédio para que ela possa perceber que corre perigo.

 

— Terá que enganar seu pai — lembrou Tauriel. — Ficará à vontade fazendo isso?

 

O jovem príncipe fechou os olhos e suspirou:

 

— Se meu pai não tem intenções honradas, não tenho por que honrar suas intenções.

 

Bilbo inspirou, sentindo-se mais confiante. Agora ele poderia ajudar Anna, sem a ameaça de uma nova guerra.

 

Ilúvatar querendo, claro.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Thranduil sabia que poderia ser uma figura capaz de intimidar, quando queria. Ele tomou cuidado especial para isso quando concedeu a audiência especial ao líder do povo vizinho. Do alto de seu trono de madeira, usando sua coroa invernal, o rei élfico encarou seu convidado de cima para baixo.

 

— Confesso que não esperava uma visita sua — disse o rei. — Nossa ajuda tem lhe faltado?

 

Bard se curvou:

 

— Milord, sua generosidade continua a nos favorecer desde que resolvemos construir a antiga cidade de Valle. Somos muito gratos. Meu propósito aqui é outro.

 

— Diga então, matador de dragões, o propósito de sua visita.

 

— É a respeito de Anna, a prometida de Thorin Oakenshield — respondeu Bard. — Ela não foi vista desde a batalha. Seu corpo não foi encontrado. Teme-se por seu destino.

 

Thranduil apertou os olhos cinicamente e quis saber:

 

— Que interesse têm os homens de Valle na prometida do anão?

 

— Uma dívida de gratidão, Majestade — disse Bard. — Ela nos alertou para o ataque do dragão. Salvou muitas vidas. Gostaríamos de recompensá-la. Circula um rumor que ela está abrigada neste palácio.

 

O rei élfico ergueu-se, fazendo os ricos trajes adamascados flutuarem graciosamente a seu redor enquanto descia de seu pedestal, confirmando:

 

— O rumor retrata a verdade. Lady Anna é minha hóspede e está sob minha proteção. Parece que seu prometido não a perdoou pelo episódio da Arkenstone.

 

— Perdoe-me, meu lord — disse Bard. — Mas os anões gostariam de obter a pequena de volta. Ela foi perdoada, de acordo com as leis deles. O noivo real chama por sua pequena.

 

Thranduil ergueu a voz:

 

— Eu é que peço seu perdão, senhor, se eu desconfiar da verdadeira motivação do povo da montanha. Para mim, isto é um embuste – apenas um truque para atraí-la para longe da proteção dos elfos da floresta. Não pretendo voltar atrás na minha palavra de protegê-la. Lembre-se do que ela fez, senhor Bard, dos sacrifícios e dos riscos que correu. Eu não verei esses nobres gestos recompensados com traição e desonra. Sugiro que faça o mesmo.

 

Sem possibilidade de diálogo, Bard inclinou-se respeitosamente, sentindo as negociações terminadas. No fundo da sala, escondido por uma coluna, Legolas inspirou profundamente, ansioso. A seu lado, invisível e apreensivo, Bilbo suspirou da maneira mais silenciosa que pôde. Mas a situação não parecia evoluir para melhorar.

 

 

 

 

**Palavra em Sindarin**

_hîr nin_ = meu senhor

 


	3. Desenlace

— Minha querida senhora — Thranduil meneou a cabeça, saudando Anna em seu aposento. — Fico satisfeito em vê-la de pé.

Anna estava sentada perto da janela, na verdade, e seu rosto se iluminou ao vê-lo.

— Milord. Espero que esteja bem.

— Peço desculpas por tê-la deixado ontem, mas assuntos inadiáveis me afastaram.

— Entendo perfeitamente, senhor. Tem um reino para cuidar. Não pode ficar bancando a babá para mim. Sua gentileza não tem limites.

— É, para mim, um grande prazer. Diga-me: faltou-lhe alguma coisa? Há algo que eu possa fazer para aumentar seu conforto?

Anna sorriu, genuinamente comovida:

— Não, obrigada. Muito gentil de sua parte.

— Gostaria de convidá-la para uma caminhada terapêutica. É uma forma de compensar minha ausência.

— Adoraria. Vamos?

E foi durante a caminhada que Thranduil jogou a bomba. Anna admirava uma faia alta, impressionada. O rei revelou:

— Legolas demonstrou novamente desejo em vê-la.

— Oh, eu adoraria — disse Anna. — Considero Legolas um bom amigo.

— Ele também. Isso me deixa feliz, por um outro motivo. Aliás, foi por esse motivo que eu a convidei a passear.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Milady, preciso lhe falar mais uma vez sobre a oferta que lhe fiz. É bem-vinda para viver em minha casa e ter seu filho aqui. Mas minha proposta mudou.

Anna empalideceu.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

— Oh, não, não, minha querida, pelo contrário. — Ele tomou o braço de Anna para conduzi-la. — Eu disse que você seria uma convidada distinta. Na verdade, eu gostaria que fizesse parte de minha corte, como uma companheira.

Anna arregalou os olhos:

— Milord?

— Eu me sinto cada vez mais afeiçoado a sua presença, sua companhia. Tê-la aqui como uma mera convidada não refletiria meu nível de afeição por você.

Anna estava confusa. Ela não conseguia entender direito todas as implicações do que Thranduil propunha, mas sabia que Thorin não aprovaria, se estivesse ali. Infelizmente, ele não estava.

— Milord — lembrou ela —, poria em sua corte a viúva de um rei que o considerava menos que confiável?

— Prefiro pensar que Thorin Oakenshield gostaria de saber que sua prometida está segura — apesar de morrido amaldiçoando seu nome.

A lembrança das palavras duras de Thorin, dominado pela doença do avô, doeram em Anna. Thranduil provavelmente notou sua reação, pois pegou sua mão com suavidade, dizendo:

— Desculpe-me tocar em assunto tão desagradável. Permita-me sugerir que permaneça aqui em luto silencioso, para não ameaçar sua recuperação. É uma mulher perspicaz e sensível. Esses anões não fazem a mínima ideia do que rejeitaram. Eu sei valorizá-la. Eu sei seu verdadeiro valor, e jamais a tratarei de maneira inferior. Você merece ser rainha...

Anna se assustou com as palavras dele, estacando de súbito, olhos arregalados, coração descompassado. Thranduil a tranquilizou:

— Posso ver que está perturbada. Não se preocupe. Neste reino, seus desejos serão respeitados. Não será obrigada a nada que não queira. Dedique-se a prantear seu marido morto, a criar seu filho, a governar meu reino a meu lado - a escolha é sua. Apesar de sua mortalidade, estou disposto a partilhar toda sua breve vida e dedicar-me a você, como companheiro, tutor, mentor, amigo ou o que você quiser.

As emoções de Anna estavam em tamanho turbilhão que ela começou a arfar, exausta. Thranduil a levou de volta ao quarto, com cuidado.

— Sei que está exausta. Descanse. Pedirei a Ecthelon que lhe dê uma poção leve.

Anna agradeceu com um sorriso cansado, e ele a deixou. Ainda perplexo, Bilbo resolveu seguir o rei.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

— Aumente a dose.

O médico argumentou:

— Meu lord, eu não recomendaria. Algumas das ervas podem afetar a criança.

— Não me importo com o filhote de Oakenshield — disse o rei élfico desapaixonadamente. — Só ela me interessa, e ela está quase no ponto: é hora de agir.

— Milord, se ela perder o bebê, ela pode não resistir.

Aquilo fez Thranduil se deter. Ele admitiu:

— Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Faça o que precisar. Eu a quero na minha mão o quanto antes!

Ecthelon curvou-se e saiu, levando o hobbit para longe do rei. A cabecinha de Bilbo girava com tantos pensamentos.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Após receber ordens estritas de Ecthelon, Anna tomara seu remédio e tentava relaxar após a conversa inquietante com Thranduil. Sua cabeça girava: ele lhe falara de grandes ofertas e oportunidades, praticamente prometera um lugar no seu conselho. Ela não tinha certeza, mas será que ele também fizera uma... _proposta_ de casamento? Oh, se sua cabeça pudesse ficar mais clara...!

_"Você não está sozinha, Erulissë."_

A frase, com uma conhecida voz feminina, brotou de repente em sua mente, deixando-a ainda mais desorientada. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas de onde?

Era tanta coisa, Anna estava quase tonta de tantos pensamentos conflitantes. Thranduil parecia mesmo valorizá-la, sempre tão atencioso. Ele fizera tanto por Anna...

Anna pensava no que poderia vir a ser sua vida em Mirkwood quando notou um movimento sorrateiro à sua esquerda. Então tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Bilbo se materializou bem à sua frente, Anna ia gritar, mas o hobbit pulou para tapar-lhe a boca. Ainda esfogueada, Anna exclamou:

— Bilbo...! Você me assustou!...

Ele sorriu:

— Seria a primeira vez. Você nunca se assustou antes. Oh, Anna, que saudade...!

Eles se abraçaram. Ela disse:

— Eu também. Pensei que tivesse voltado para o Shire logo depois dos funerais.

— Anna...

— Dizem que foi uma cerimônia lindíssima. Eu gostaria de ter estado lá. Gostaria de ter podido dizer... adeus.

— Anna... — tentou dizer Bilbo, ao vê-la derramando lágrimas. — Não houve funeral. Ninguém morreu. Não há ninguém para dizer adeus.

Anna o encarou, chocada:

— Até você, Bilbo? Pensei que fôssemos amigos!... Por que me tortura assim? Não basta eu ter perdido Thorin –

— Anna, escute! — ele cochichou firmemente. — Thorin está vivo.

— Eu o vi ser atingido! Ele caiu diante dos meus olhos...

— Mas não morreu. Está se recuperando, e quase louco por saber que está aqui. Anna, Thranduil a está enganando. Ele usa drogas para fazer você acreditar nele.

Anna estava confusa:

— Não...! Thorin morreu...! E os anões não me querem lá...! — Ela chorava copiosamente. — Proibiram-me de ir à montanha... por causa do episódio da Arkenstone...

— Não é verdade — insistia Bilbo. — Por favor, Anna, por favor, me escute: Thorin está vivo, e se você não vier comigo de volta para Erebor, ele vai reunir um exército para resgatar você à força. Você quer mais guerra?

— Não, mas... — Ela estava confusa. — Tem algo errado. O rei Thranduil disse que...

Bilbo a interrompeu:

— Anna, confie em mim. Precisa parar de tomar essa beberagem!...

— Mas é o meu remédio. Estou doente.

— Pois eu acho que não está doente, está drogada. Por favor, Anna. Thorin está louco sem você. Thranduil tem algum tipo de plano, mas eu não sei qual é. Pode me ajudar a descobrir.

— Ele quer que eu viva aqui... com ele.

Bilbo disse:

— Ele a mantém prisioneira e você não percebe. Precisa sair dessa ilusão!

Anna indagou:

— É uma ilusão?

— Isso mesmo!

— Thorin está vivo?

— Sim, está. Ele a ama muito.

— E o remédio...

— ... está fazendo mal a você. Seu bebê também está em perigo.

Anna repetiu:

— Bebê...!

Bilbo estava cada vez mais alarmado.

— Anna, vamos fugir daqui o quanto antes, ou vão nos descobrir!...

— Fugir como?

— Como fizemos com a Arkenstone, lembra? Eu levei você e conseguimos sair da montanha sem sermos vistos.

Anna hesitava, desorientada e apática. Ela tinha memórias embaralhadas, e Bilbo parecia falar de alguma coisa que ela sabia ser importante, mas não lembrava direito o que era.

Enquanto Anna hesitava, porém, várias coisas simultâneas aconteceram sem que ela soubesse.

E de repente a porta se abriu, e uma pessoa entrou, e Bilbo sumiu, e Anna entrou em pânico, gritando o mais alto que podia.

_"Eu estou aqui, pequena. Não tema."_

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Galion, o mordomo, correu a procurar seu mestre.

— Milord, milord! Temos convidados no hall de entrada.

O rosto de Thranduil se fechou numa máscara de ódio. Ele vociferou para o mordomo:

— Convidados?! Não autorizei a vinda de nenhum convidado!

Galion não ousou erguer a cabeça para anunciar:

— Milord, é a senhora Galadriel.

As espessas sobrancelhas de Thranduil se ergueram num sinal de puro choque. Galion pôde perceber que seu senhor não esperava aquilo em mil anos.

Com o máximo esforço para não parecer tão esfogueado, o rei élfico dirigiu-se apressadamente ao salão de entrada. Andou rápido, para não deixar a importante convidada esperando.

Mas encontrou o local vazio.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Anna sentiu uma luz brilhante atingi-la e parou de gritar, caindo sentada na cama. Então ela ergueu os olhos e viu a linda figura loura, esbelta e etérea, a sorrir para ela.

— Olá, criança.

A mente confusa de Anna se esforçou para reconhecer o rosto. Então ela sorriu, lembrando-se:

— Lady Galadriel...!

— Olá, minha querida — saudou a dama, com um sorriso que parecia iluminar todo o aposento. — Como você está?

— Oh, milady, temo não ser boa companhia. Estou doente. O senhor Thranduil tem cuidado de mim.

— Ele tem, não é? Mas tome um pouco dessa água.

— Tem um remédio...

Suavemente, Galadriel interrompeu:

— Vamos trocar seu remédio. Pode tomar sem medo.

Anna obedeceu, sentindo o frescor maravilhoso daquela água. Imediatamente, desfaleceu na cama, sem perceber a luminosidade intensa que tomou conta do quarto.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Quando voltou a si, Anna teve a sensação de ter dormido por dias a fio. Ela reconheceu o quarto onde estava: eram seus aposentos no palácio do rei élfico Thranduil. Mas ela não estava certa do que tinha acontecido ou como viera parar ali. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Lady Galadriel a sorrir amistosamente.

— Como se sente, criança?

Anna confessou:

— Sinto-me num sonho, milady. Está mesmo aqui?

— Sossegue, minha querida. As amas a prepararão, e depois de você se alimentar conversaremos. Está tudo bem agora.

Anna obedeceu, de algum modo sentindo-se aliviada ao mesmo tempo que estava apreensiva. Havia algo prestes a acontecer, e Anna podia sentir que era muito importante.

As amas a levaram para um salão onde a esperavam não só a Lady Galadriel mas também o próprio Thranduil em pessoa. Anna não entendia muito bem por que todos olhavam para ela. Lady Galadriel ainda sorria afetuosamente, e foi ela quem disse:

— Agora que está alimentada e descansada, minha querida Erulissë, podemos conversar.

Anna nunca tinha sido chamada de Erulissë, mas sabia ser apenas seu nome em outra língua, não um título. Ela confessou:

— Milady, não sei por que está aqui. Não entendo...

Thranduil acrescentou, tentando conter a irritação:

— Sim, é uma boa maneira de começar essa conversa.

Galadriel não poupou palavras:

— Mesmo depois de Sauron ser banido de Dol Goldur, havia uma perturbação na terra. Era profunda, como se os Valar avisassem de um grande desastre. E os avisos todos apontavam para você, Erulissë. Pois você foi revelada como Eldalinossë, nosso _kin_ há muito tempo perdido, quando optou por abandonar a Terra Média. Isso foi há tanto tempo que se tornou lenda até para os elfos, aqueles que despertaram primeiro.

Anna não entendeu:

— Eu sou... parente de elfos?

— Exato. Sua essência é a de cuidar da natureza, promover cura, saúde e harmonia. Você é uma dádiva a esta terra, e deve ser festejada e preservada. Antes, minhas águas indicavam que você deveria vir para Lothlórien e ser treinada, mas tudo mudou. Você entrou em perigo, em grande perigo.

Ela olhou para Thranduil de maneira reprovadora. O rei élfico pareceu indignado. Anna se espantou:

— Milady, eu estava segura. Lord Thranduil me protegeu, tratou de minha saúde com atenção e dedicação, e me acolheu durante meu luto.

— Um luto que não deveria existir — arrematou a Senhora de Lothlórien. — Seu amado Thorin Oakenshield vive.

Anna quase perdeu o equilíbrio, tamanho choque:

— O quê...?

Ela acrescentou:

— Parece que ele ficou muito ferido na batalha, mas está quase recuperado. Está tão recuperado que pretende vir reavê-la o quanto antes.

Anna se virou para o rei élfico:

— É verdade? Sabia disso, milord? Que eu não era viúva, afinal?

Thranduil tentou minimizar:

— Sim, eu sabia, mas tentei poupá-la.

— Se sabia, por que me disse que me queria aqui, vivendo aqui, criando meu filho aqui?

Galadriel espantou-se:

— Está com criança?

Orgulhosamente Anna declarou:

— Carrego um filho de Thorin Oakenshield. Pensei ter perdido meu amado. Agora... tudo mudou. Eu não entendo... Por que me disseram que Thorin estava morto?

Thranduil ergueu-se para responder, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de quase uma dezena de pessoas, lideradas por Feren, que parecia pálido.

— [Milord, não consegui impedi-los!]

Anna se virou para ver Legolas e a elfa chamada Tauriel conduzindo Thorin e Dwalin, com Bilbo e mais uma meia dúzia de guardas. Ela sussurrou, em choque:

— Thorin...!

— _Ghivashel...!_

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

_Minutos antes_

Feren estava agitado:

— _Hîr nin_ Legolas! Precisamos alertar o rei! Um exército _nogothrin_ se aproxima!

— Anões? — indagou o príncipe. — Quantos são?

— Centenas, _hîr nin_ , liderados pelo próprio rei sob a montanha.

— Onde está Ada?

— No momento, recebe a Lady Galadriel.

— Eu cuido dos anões. Feren, mobilize seu destacamento. Há sempre a chance das negociações falharem.

Quando Legolas chegou ao portão principal, o exército da montanha estava praticamente na sua porta. Com Feren de um lado e Tauriel do outro, ele se aproximou, saudando:

— Salve, Thorin, filho de Thráin!

Com armas e armadura, completamente vestido em trajes de guerra, Thorin respondeu:

— Legolas, príncipe de Mirkwood, estamos aqui para reaver nossa rainha. Temos tentado negociar de boa fé, em vista da aliança recente em batalha. Emissário após emissário tem voltado de mãos vazias. Assim, parece que a boa fé não é mútua. Portanto, este será nosso único aviso: devolvam Anna, ou faremos o que for preciso para resgatá-la.

Gritos de guerra foram ouvidos, e, sem se abalar, Legolas curvou-se, dizendo normalmente:

— Milord, esse é um assunto que deve ser tratado entre iguais. Eu o convido a entrar e negociar diretamente com o rei Thranduil. Se dispuser de suas armas e me acompanhar, eu o levarei pessoalmente a ele.

Thorin encarou Dwalin, receoso. Os anões hesitaram. Coube a Dwalin indagar:

— Como vamos saber que não é um truque? Que garantia pode nos dar?

Legolas respondeu:

— Minha palavra.

Óbvio que Dwalin se rebelou:

— E quem confia na palavra de um _elfo?_

Uma vozinha se ergueu:

— Eu confio! — De trás de Tauriel saiu Bilbo Baggins, provocando comoção em elfos e anões. — Eu garanto a palavra do príncipe.

— E para demonstrar mais boa vontade — acrescentou Legolas —, seu segundo pode acompanhá-lo, desde que desarmado.

Como Dwalin desarmado poderia ser mais mortífero do que muitos com armas, Thorin não fez objeções. Eles depuseram as armas. E foi assim que uma estranha entourage entrou sem ser anunciada num dos salões de Thranduil, provocando pânico em Feren.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Anna mal conseguia controlar seu coração ao ver Thorin, muito menos as pernas cambaleantes. Ela até se sentia tonta de alegria, se é que isso era possível.

Thranduil ergueu-se de um salto, irado, apontando acusadoramente para Thorin, voz destilando ódio:

— O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? O que significa isso?

Legolas curvou-se:

— _Ada_ , ele veio armado para o combate a fim de resgatar sua mulher. É hora de negociar.

— Eu não vou negociar _nada!_ — sibilou Thranduil, raivoso. — O anão guarda tesouros de nosso povo, Legolas. Ele se recusa a entregá-los! Por que eu faria diferente?

Anna se pronunciou, magoada e traída:

— É isso o que o Senhor de Mirkwood pensa de mim? Que eu sou um tesouro de meu povo, uma relíquia que pode trocar por outra, um mero objeto passível de _barganha?_

A voz dela crescia com sua indignação. Thranduil parecia igualmente indignado:

— As Gemas Brancas de Lasgalen eram um presente para minha mulher, uma joia. Uma relíquia de família, minha última ligação com ela! Nada mais justo do que eu ter como reparação a mais preciosa joia de Erebor!

— Reparação? **Reparação?!** — vociferou Anna, aproximando-se dele de maneira ameaçadora. — É assim que avalia tudo que me fez passar? Você me raptou, me isolou de minha família, me fez acreditar que eu estava viúva, me drogou para me deixar mais dócil e cooperativa, para depois me convidar a morar aqui e aqui criar meu filho, não como uma convidada, mas como sua _companheira!_

Foi nessa hora que Bilbo teve que segurar Thorin antes que ele partisse para cima do rei élfico. Anna estava tão transtornada que continuou:

— Qual exatamente era seu plano? Manter-me permanentemente drogada, anos a fio, até que eu não mais soubesse quem sou? Oferecer-me como resgate pelas joias de sua mulher? E meu filho? Teria a satisfação secreta de vê-lo crescer longe de seu pai, longe de sua herança, talvez chamando um elfo de pai?

Thranduil parecia tão chocado com o desabafo dela que continuava calado. Ela diminuiu a voz, confessando:

— Milord, eu estou decepcionada. Elfos se consideram a epítome de tudo que é belo, harmonioso e sábio. Até hoje, eu não tinha motivos para duvidar disso. Agora... não tenho mais tanta certeza.

O rei élfico tentou dizer:

— Senhora...

Anna empertigou-se toda, esperando que ele continuasse. O salão todo estava em suspense. Quando o rei permaneceu calado, Anna indagou:

— Esclareça-me, milord: ainda sou sua prisioneira? Vai me colocar nas suas masmorras?

Thranduil se horrorizou:

— Nunca, milady, nunca. Nesta casa, será sempre uma convidada mais do que honrada. Ainda mais agora, que temos uma relação de parentesco, minha _kin_.

A informação impactou Anna. Ela não tinha pensado nessas implicações. Ela deu um passo para frente e indagou:

— Então... posso ver meu prometido?

— Não há impedimento — garantiu ele, os olhos brilhando como se tivessem lágrimas neles. — Não quero que me julgue mal.

Com sinceridade, ela respondeu:

— Vou tentar, milord.

Com dois passos, Anna atravessou o salão e abraçou-se a Thorin, que a recebeu em seus braços cheio de emoção, rodopiando-a. Feren chegou a desviar o olhar, mas Bilbo sorria imensamente, aliviado. Anna chorava, seus dedos percorrendo o rosto dele, como se o toque o fizesse mais real.

— Thorin... Eu fiquei de luto por você... Eu me vi viúva... Tão triste... Não sabia se eu ia resistir...

— _Ghivashel_...

Seus lábios se encontraram, de maneira irreprimível, mesmo diante de todas aquelas pessoas. Lady Galadriel os observava com inequívoca afeição no olhar. Legolas e Tauriel se entreolhavam, tentando ser discretos em sua reação.

— Meu amor, eu lamentei tanto... Pensei que eu tivesse fracassado e não o tivesse salvado...

Thorin encostou sua testa na de Anna, dizendo:

— Shh... Está tudo bem agora. Podemos ir para casa. Vamos embora.

Anna encarou os olhos azuis que tanto amava e respondeu, com um sorriso radiante:

— Sim, para casa. Eu gostaria. Mas antes preciso me despedir.

Thorin franziu o cenho, mas Anna foi até Lady Galadriel e ajoelhou-se diante da magnífica dama, dizendo:

— Milady, eu lhe agradeço muito — mais do que consigo exprimir. Salvou-me de muitas maneiras.

A Senhora de Lórien ergueu-a pelos braços, dizendo:

— De pé, minha criança. Como família, nada tem a agradecer. Vá e confie em seu coração.

Anna cumprimentou Legolas, Feren e Tauriel. Em seguida, ela se dirigiu a Thranduil, curvando-se:

— Agradeço, milord, pela estada.

Ele a encarou, espantado:

— Está me agradecendo, depois de tudo? Depois de saber que eu a tornaria instrumento de minha vingança?

— Não posso negar a dor que me causou — admitiu Anna. — Mas também não posso negar que eu fui cuidada, fui tratada com respeito e dignidade. Jamais tive o tratamento de uma prisioneira e sou grata por isso.

Anna curvou-se respeitosamente e Thranduil respondeu de igual maneira. Ele observou:

— A senhora se mostra espantosamente gentil, milady.

Anna sorriu:

— Qual é o espanto em se tratar seu próprio _kin_ de maneira gentil, milord? — Ela deu o braço a Thorin e completou, sugestivamente. — Como um gesto de boa fé.

O soberano de Mirkwood encarou os dois longamente e repetiu, curvando a cabeça:

— Como um gesto de boa fé.

Anna ouviu Thorin rosnar baixinho e apertou-lhe o braço. A contragosto, o rei sob a montanha também meneou a cabeça, aquiescendo a sua concordância. Thranduil retomou seu ar soberano e decretou:

— E assim termina esse assunto! Feren, reúna uma guarda de honra. Que nossos ilustres convidados sejam escoltados até a borda de nossas fronteiras. Legolas, você será o responsável. Lembre-se: está escoltando nosso _kin_.

Os dois se curvaram, e o grupo saiu. Nos portões, Anna derramou mais lágrimas ao se reencontrar com Fíli e Kíli, a quem considerava perdidos. Em seguida, eles começaram a viagem de volta, Anna no mesmo pônei que Thorin, agarrada ao marido.

Depois que saíram da floresta, Anna cochichou a seu marido:

— Promete que não buscará vingança?

— Mas eu nunca disse...

Ela o interrompeu:

— Só prometa, por favor.

Ele hesitou, mas pegou a mão dela e beijou-a, dizendo:

— Sim, _ghivasha_. Eu prometo.

Anna sorriu:

— Obrigada, marido. É bom não ser mais viúva.

Contudo, apesar do alívio que sentia, Anna sabia que faltava mais um gesto para selar a paz definitiva entre Mirkwood e Erebor.

A conquista dessa garantia só foi adquirida meses mais tarde, quando Thorin finalmente cedeu aos apelos de sua rainha e viajou com uma comitiva a Mirkwood. O rei sob a montanha em pessoa entregou ao senhor do reino da floresta as Gemas Brancas de Lasgalen.

Como gesto de boa vontade.

FIM

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_ada_ = pai

 _hîr nin_ = meu senhor

 _nogothrim_ = anões, povo anão

Erulissë = graciosa (significado de Anna)

Eldalinossë = kin dos elfos

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

**Outras palavras**

_kin_ = família, parente, povo


End file.
